


The University of Fairy Tail

by fairytail



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: College, Love, Multi, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail/pseuds/fairytail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Lucy Heartfilia- a runaway applies for a college not like any other. She later finds her roommate in her room. That's when the story starts basically. Also,  when they got acceptance letters, they also got a game called "Protect Fairy Tail." It's a game where you just type in your name and it creates you an account- it gives you magical powers on the game. Only people working at the campus or go to school on the campus have this game. This story is set in multiple PoV's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing the University

The University of Fairy Tail

A/N: This will kind do suck because I am honestly not the best writer in history... Anyway, I'll make this the best I can. Disclaimer: I only own my imagination.

 

Lucy's PoV

I was applied for one of the best colleges ever, The University of Fairy Tail. I really hope I made it.

~~~~~~~~Later on~~~~~~

Lucy PoV

I found out that I made it to The University of Fairy Tail! I am heading over today to meet my room mates for the first time ever! I have been told that I only have one roommate. Her name is Levy. I don't remember her last name, but that shouldn't matter. My heart pounds as I pull into the parking lot. I am a runaway. Nobody knows. I came up with a fake last name and everything. I hope nobody figures out. I also hope I don't feel like I'm betraying these new people.

I shut the car door, and opened the trunk. I slowly pull out my suitcases. I sigh and start walking into my new college dorm room. I walk up 3 sets of stairs, and unlock my door. I see a blue haired girl sitting in her bed, reading. She looks nice. She looks up as I open the door. "You must be Lucy!" The girl says, smiling. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'll help you with your bags!" She approaches, and takes one of the bags. She puts it next to the better looking bag. "As you must know, I am Levy."

I feel at home already. The uneasiness in my stomach goes away. "Thanks Levy, and why did you give me the better bed if you got here first?" I ask, glad she did.

"Well, I just thought you'd like it better...." She starts her sentence, shyly. "anyway, I can't wait to see our neighbors. Also, we are lucky because I heard some rooms have 5 people in them! In addition, some have guys and girls mixed together. I dont know about you, but I'm glad to have a girl room mate. Especially for when those troubling week of the month moments come along." I laugh. Every girl must feel that way at some point. I feel relaxed here. I sit in my bed, after putting a sheet on there. (Just in case the beds are unsanitary.)

"Well, I am definitely glad it's just us!" I laugh. I feel like she will be the best roommate ever. She randomly asks me "Do you play the Fairy Tail game? I mean the campus one that was sent to us if we made it in and if so, what's your magic?" That catches me off guard a bit. "Sorry, sometimes I speak before I think!" She apologizes.

"It's okay, and I'm a celestial wizard on it." I smile. "What about you?"

"Oh, well I'm basically only useful for decoding things..." Levy replies. I study her a little more. She is wearing a headband, and I think reading glasses are next to her bed.

"What do you mean only?" I say "That sounds amazing!" I really mean what I'm saying. She would actually be a good partner on the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys this is my first story in here. I just made an account and I really just made this chapter last night. Well, I hope y'all like it.


	2. Another set of Roommates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray Fullbuster meets his roommate Erza Scarlett.

The University of Fairy Tail

A/N: Okay guys, I'm so sorry I suck at writing. I thought this was a good plot, and if anyone wants to give me ideas or criticize my work please do. 

Erza PoV

I was mad that my old friend Jellal was going to this school. I was also glad though. I never knew what to think when I was around him. 

I looked at the name on the list that said who my roommate was. It was a boy named Gray Fullbuster. I really hope he isn't one of those annoying ones. 

I walked in. I was the only one in the room, I guess he is later than me. I set my stuff next to the bed in the corner. People always say I dress weird. Almost like I'm in armor. 

I hear a knock on the door. "It's your roommate, I'm coming in." the voice says. Just then, the door opens. A boy with dark hair and dark eyes comes in. He is wearing a white shirt and jeans with some sort of a chain. 

"Hello Gray." I say, sitting on my bed and taking out a book. 

"You must be Erza right?" He asks, making sure. I nod. He looks around the room, studying it. Almost judging it. "Haha. This would definitely be more roomy with a carpet." He says, and I see he is sweating. "This is definitely warmer than back home..." 

"Well, you must be from a cold cold place then." I say and he smiles. He then sets his stuff next I the other bed. 

"I hope this isn't going to be awkward having to room with a girl and all..." He says. I see there is two bathrooms connected to this room, and not to any others. That is good. 

"We get our own bathrooms." I say, shrugging. "It's not gonna be that weird anyway." 

I brush my red hair out of my face, so I can see my surroundings better. I see that he has hooked up the game "Protect Fairy Tail." That is a fun game. Well, sort of. I feel like it gives me more power than I deserve. 

Gray PoV

Yeah, I thought rooming with a girl would be weird, but to be honest I think it's normal right now. Maybe with any other girls it'd be weird, but not with this one. I feel like we are going to be good friends.

As I set up the game, I ask her "Do you wanna play too?" She nods and walks over to where I put the two chairs. She sits down in the one I'm not in and grabs a controller. 

"I guess I should add you as an ally then." She says and I nod. 

"Yeah I think that's a good idea." I say, knowing the school made her powerful. 

We get on the game and I see that my suspicions of her being powerful are correct. Under nickname in the game it says "Queen Tatania." I wonder why. Mine says "Ice Wizard," I guess I don't get anything cool for a nickname. We stop, and I find that there is an enemy approaching us. We will have to battle it. 

"Ice Make Cannon!" My character shouts and shoots the enemy with an ice cannon. It does after two shots, and Erza congratulates me on my win. There is 400 jewels in the corpse. I take it, and share 200 with Erza. She thanks me, even though it isn't much. 

A/N: Thanks if you have read this far. I know, this chapter was short.


	3. The Thunder Legion, And The Ranchers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus, Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed, Bisca, and Alzack are introduced.

The University of Fairy Tail

A/N: Yay my first comment! Haha. Anyway, this is still as if it were the first chapter. People just now meeting their roommates. This will be the last chapter like this even though there are more rooms.

Disclaimer (again): I only own my imagination. 

Laxus PoV:

Hmph. At least I have good roommates. Well, kind of. I guess you can say they are friends. 

Bickslow and Freed. Freed finally grew his hair out after cutting it again. Bickslow still has something messed up in his brain or something. 

I'm still the grandson of the owner of this college. I'm still rich. I'm still a ladies man. I'm still better than anyone else. I'm still the son of a criminal. 

Anyway, I walk in my room and see the best bed is already saved for me. I smirk at Freed and Bickslow and throw my crap on that bed. "Food." I say and walk out the door. Freed and Bickslow obviously follow me. We head to the cafeteria, but stop and get Evergreen from her room. She is staying with a girl named Bisca. A non popular/ non rich girl. 

Evergreen PoV

We played the "Protect Fairy Tail" game for a while now and she has gun magic on there. She has already talked about her friend Alzack or "Al" a couple times. Ugh. How much is she going to rant about her sad life? 

Laxus knocks on the door, and I go over to answer. I mean, I can already tell it's him. "Laxus, whatcha want?" I ask. 

"Food. Now." He says and starts walking away. I walk in between Freed and Bickslow who are behind Laxus. 

We walk down to the cafeteria and sit down at a table that was reserved for us by Laxus himself. He always wears these weird headphones, and in the "Protect Fairy Tail" game he said they control his power or something. 

Bisca PoV

Man, Evergreen may be in the popular crew, but she might be nice. Al is coming over soon to pick me up. He said he rented a place but won't tell me where it is. Oh well. I put my red had back on and wait for him. 

Only moments later, he knocks on my door. "Poncho?" I ask to make sure it is him. 

"Poncho." He replies. I then get up to let him in. He is still wearing the poncho 

I remember, it was Halloween and I was alone Trick or Treating, and he came up to me. "Hey, you are a cowgirl and I'm a cowboy!" He said, happily. I laughed and nodded my head. 

"Hmmm, you are missing something. I'll be right back." He said and ran into a close house then came back with something in his hands. "Here you go, you needed a hat." He said and handed me the red hat I still wear today. 

"Woah it's big!" I say excitedly. "Thank you, wait what's your name?"

"Alzack, but I don't want to be called that. Call me Al." He says happily. 

"Well, I'm Bisca." I say and smile at him. 

"Wow, I'm kinda cold..." He says. 

"I'll get you something in a minute..." I reply, thinking of what it should be. 

"Okay!" Says Al. 

"Let's go!" I say and we trick or treat together. Then, when that's done we walk to my ranch and I give him the poncho. 

"Thank you!" He says. "Is it big so I can wear it when I'm big too?" He asks and I nod. 

We both smile and say we will be best friends forever. 

(End of Flashback)

Al and I walk off to the cafeteria together. I secretly like him more than just being friends, but... I am never going to tell anyone. 

A/N: Okay guys, how'd you like this? I truthfully love Al and Bisca as characters. Okay guys, truthfully I am not even done watching Fairy Tail but I had to write this because I mean... I had the idea and didn't want to forget it.


	4. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their Lunch Time.

The University of Fairy Tail

A/N: Well, this is going to be a weird chapter. I'm going to have to figure out how to work in more PoV's and more characters. 

Lucy PoV

Levy and I were headed to the cafeteria. Yes, this college had one. It won't be open half the time so we students know how to feed ourselves, but right now it is. It was lunch time. 

I got a hamburger and fries from the cafe while Levy got a hot dog and fries. Yes, with mustard not ketchup. 

We sat down in one of the tables outside because it was nice out. These two kids asked us if they could sit by us, and we said yes. Their names are Bisca and Al(zack). Then, Levy's friends Jet and Droy came over to eat with us too. They all seem so nice.

I heard some people have pet cats, and someone even has a pet snake! Scary. Anyway, I loved Bisca's green hair. It was beautiful. I feel like Al and Bisca are a couple, but hey aren't. They should be. 

Al PoV

So Bisca and I kept getting this weird look from the kid Lucy we sat by. Oh well. I had my poncho on as usual, and Bisca had her hat on. I mean, I think I liked her more than being friends. I just don't want to say anything and ruin the friendship. 

Bickslow PoV

I had baked po-tat-oes for lunch. HAHAHAHA. Laxus keeps going on and on about how poor people suck. Freed is just kinda sitting there looking like a green haired guy. Oh wait, he is one. 

Evergreen is sitting kinda quiet today. She is staring at her room mate though. Freaky dudez. Freaky. 

"Yo Laxus, pass me the peppa!" I yell and he passes me the pepper shaker. I use it on my potates and move on with my life. 

Elfman PoV

I was at the cafeteria for the school I was in. I rented an apartment nearby to live in. *sigh*. 

"Hey Mira! Are you gonna eat the rest of your food?" I ask as I see her stand up. 

"No, you can have it." She says, walks toward me, and smiles. Then, she sets down the tray in my spot. 

"Thanks." I say and dig in. Within moments, the food is gone. 

Im sitting with a man (but not a REAL MAN) named Natsu. He has an unmanly cat named Happy. 

I dont know why I'm sitting with him. Oh well. I guess I'm supposed to teach him how to be a REAL MAN. I mean, at least this kid is digging into his food too. He has gone brought like 7 trays of food already. Maybe he can become a REAL MAN. 

A/N: A shorter chapter. I dont know. I'm not in college so i dont know what it's like. I guess I'm just gonna make this a real weird one that's is like a high school and college put together. I guess I'll add Romeo and Wendy. I dont know. This is a really cruddy chapter actually.


	5. Another introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people are there and some already mentioned ones talk a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well A/N: means Authors Note.  
> Remember, Wendy and Romeo are only a year younger than them, but they still go to the college even though they are a year too young. I'll work out all the details later.

Jellal PoV

I was rooming with the most annoying people on Earth. My twin brother, Siegrain, and my cousins Mystogan and Zeke. 

The worst part is that they all look like me. Yup, exactly like me. Only Siegrain always has an evil grin on his face and Mystogan always has a bandana. Those are the only differences. 

Anyway, I came to this school so Erza will forgive me for punching her friend when we were little. I have never forgiven myself nor will I until Erza forgives me. 

I don't know why, but since I moved here Mystogan and Siegrain decided to as well. Then Zeke wanted to make everyone's life hell. 

Lunch is over apparently. I didn't have any. Serves me right though. I shouldn't have punched Sho. Or Simon. Or anyone really. It was fun at the time, but now those sins are haunting me. 

One time, I had amnesia. All I could remember was Erza and that I had done bad things. 

Wendy PoV

I hate that Mystogan is here. Not that I hate him or anything. I mean, he is really overprotective. He thinks I am 2. Sometimes I get very annoyed. Although, he is the father figure of my life. 

I guess I'll just have to deal with it for a while. Oh well. I am roommates with a really nice girl named Virgo. She always seems to be cleaning. It's very interesting. 

Al PoV

"So Bisca..." I say.  
"What?" Bisca asks.  
"Did you like your lunch?" I ask.  
"Sure. I mean, it was food that didn't make me want to throw up." She answers.  
"Cool." I say. 

Lately I have seemed to be getting nervous around Bisca. It's weird because we have been friends forever. Well, since that one Halloween. Anyway, I think I like her more than a friend. I can't though. She doesn't like me back. I don't want to ruin this friendship. 

Mirajane PoV

So, I share a room with my sister, Lisanna, and someone named Cana. She seems really nice though, and has a drinking habit. Weird. Anyway, classes start in the morning and I am so excited! 

I don't know why, but I see it as a chance to make new friends and meet new people. I really enjoy that. I also really enjoy pairing people together. I call those pairings "ships."

Lisanna PoV

Some people may say it is weird to share a room with your sister, but I personally don't mind it. 

She is really nice even after I got lost in Paris for a year. (A/N: Instead of her being in Edolas and that stuff, I just decided she got lost in Paris.)

I am really scared for my brother Elfman, though. He seems so... Unhappy. He really needs a girlfriend.


	6. More people :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia, Gajeel? Romeo, and more are introduced!

A/N: Someone reminded me that I haven't written in Natsu's PoV, so... And no, I am not trying to make him that stupid... Just a little stupid. Here goes nothing:

 

Natsu PoV

I got to my new school, and I learned that I was rooming with one other person. His name is Romeo. He better like cats because I'm taking Happy with me no matter what. 

I hope we get along because even though I like fighting, my counselor tells me that I need to chill. Did I say counselor? I just meant this guy named Mike that I talk to. He's an adult and he knows the answer to everything. (This is an inside joke, and yes I am referring to Mike from AoT)

Well anyway, off to see the wizard- I mean Romeo. The only reason I haven't seen him yet is because I went straight to lunch instead of my dorm room. 

What can I say, I was hungry. Anyway, as I knock on the door, a younger boy answers the door. 

"I'm Romeo, what do you want?" The boy says, with a little attitude. 

"Uhhmm my name is Natsu and I'm your roommate." I answer. 

His face lightens up and loses the attitude. "Oh, then come in." He says, opening the door wider. 

Woah. He must've done something really cool to the room because it doesn't look white and boring. 

He painted the room with flames. That is so cool! I love flames. Then, he added a huge rug that covers most of the room. Then, he put some comfy chairs and some bean bag chairs down. 

Did I really take that long to eat? No, I couldn't have...  
So I just stand there, in awe. 

"So what do you think?" Romeo asks, shyly. 

"Dude it's so cool!" I yell, and drop my bags. 

"It's nothing really I just got my dad to get some of the stuff for me and I got here early to paint, and my dad and his friend helped me with that..." Romeo replies, modestly. 

"Wait... Do you like cats?" I ask, breaking the conversation. 

"Yeah, I've just never been aloud to have one." He replies. 

"Sweet because I have my cat with me!" I say, and call for Happy to get in the room. 

"A blue cat?" Romeo asks, confused. I just nod. 

Romeo PoV

This has been very strange. A blue cat? Also, this kid must have very big ADHD because he can not stay in one place or in one topic. 

Even so, I don't think he will be that bad of a roommate. Even so, he will be a strange roommate. 

I sit in a bean bag chair next to the game player, and grab a controller. 

"Wanna play?" I ask Natsu, and he says yes, very excitedly and runs to the other bean bag chair. 

Juvia PoV

I am roommates with my cousin (yes cousin) Gajeel. My life couldn't possibly get worse. Let's just say that he isn't the best human being. 

First, he has this... Obsession with iron. IRON. How can you have an obsession with something like iron? It makes no sense. 

Unlike most people. Gajeel and I did not play the Fairy Tail game together because as of now, we can't stand to be near each other. 

Gajeel PoV

Juvia is mad at me for no reason again. Oh well. It's not like I give a rats ass. 

She thinks it's my fault that her friend fell off a roof or something. Whatever. I just happened to be on the roof at the same time he happened to fall off. It's not like he died or anything though. What's the big deal?

He was just unconscious for a bit or whatever and broke half of his bones. Big deal. 

Okay, yes it was me. But I was just looking out for Juvia. He was flirting with her. That's a big no no. Plus, I hated the guy anyway. So worth it. 

Mystogan PoV

I'm so proud of Wendy. My little two year old sister has grown up and is in college now! She's trying to be a big kid. Isn't that precious?

Anyway, my brother is trying to kill me. Not really, but he's smirking at me and that means he has done something to me. I wonder what horrible thing Zeke thought of this time. 

I still can't get over what happened last time...

Bixlow PoV

After lunch, we brought Evergreen to her room and then headed to our own. 

I can't get over how clingy Freed is getting though... Not clingy to me, but clingy to Laxus. 

Laxus is too oblivious to know that, obviously. That's why it hasn't stopped and it's starting to get really creepy. Except, not as creepy as Zeke. 

Anyway, when we got to our room, we finished making our room look more like home. For me though, I made it look weird instead of like home though. And for Freed, he would never make his look like home. 

That is because his parents are the least sophisticated as parents can be, and they are Rocker parents too. Freed is scared of how unsophisticated they are. I'm not joking. 

A/N: sorry it is really bad, but I wrote this in less than an hour, and I haven't wrote anything in months.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fairy Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393110) by [fairytail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail/pseuds/fairytail)




End file.
